L'histoire de Aiko
by Eckarose
Summary: Une fillette qui à eu un accident de voiture décédé raconte son histoire où elle avait eu des traumatismes tout simplement voulais revoir son père à elle mais malheureusement c'est tout simplement trop tard pour son rêve se réalise mais tout de fois ça vie changera après sa mort et un miracle se produit rencontre son destin


Abus allaitement maternel

je m'appelle Aiko j'ai 10 ans je suis une orpheline de maman avoir pourquoi je suis aimé ce que je ne sais pas me souvenir de certains faits

on est mercredi 14 heures accepté mais lui est emmené chez lui et puis à partir de ce que je peux faire cette expérience habituelle

h: nous y somme aiko chan chez moi

moi je suis entrée impressionner sans méfiance: H san pourquoi tu ma emmené ici

tien les bras derrière moi commence moi peloter: tu es très jolie aiko chan j'ai une délicieuse idées

moi rougi tenu par ojissan:

ma femme sans chambre de force: aiko chan je veux tu sois ma maman si tu es sage je te récompenserais bien

moi: maman lâchez moi ojissan

h: enfermé à clé lance sur le lit tiens mes bras arrache mon haut et peloter les sein: sage sage je te promet tu aura aura pas mal

moi effrayé: ojissan lâchez vous êtes allé faire ce que vous avez fait

hma embrassé la bouche puis descendu sur le petit sein puis mordu un téton tu va faire maman

moi je suis tue mes yeux vide: je comprends pas ojissan comment je fais maman j'ai 10 ans lâchez moi je veut rentré

mordu un téton mais sa principale sur ma bouche tu as 'âge parfait pour faire maman car tu es âge jolie fille en pleine croissance tu apprend vite faire maman je te conseille d'arreter faire mal pour punition

40 minutes passé ojissan finit de sucer les 2 années puis il est enlevé de ma salle de bains ensuite sucer mon téton 40 min passé ojissan sur mon corps quan il léché mon vagin je me suis envoyé envie de faire pipi mais que je sois dit que c'est moi qui ai revu sucer léché ma belle tu seras bonne maman la prochaine fois je suis rentré ma famille d'accueil je suis allé voir neechan a pas été occupé avec son amoureux plus tard dans la nuit je suis réveillé je suis envoyé encore peur à moi elle ma dit pourquoi tu dort pas j'ai dit à neechan

ma grande soeur ma sourit comme d'habitude: ojissan dit que tu devrais être dans l'avenir

moi: il y a une heure mais je fais maman c'est bien

ma grande soeur: ben ça veut dire être belle femme okassa dit à la naissance une maman doit allaiter son bébé pour qu'il vienne longtemps mais qu'il faille pour le faire sa mort toi aussi tu l'aurais été mais nous avons passé le temps de faire pour toi

moi: oneechan tua deja allaiter quelqu'un

ma grande soeur: j'allaite tout mon petit copain il adore ça moi je suis jolie pour eux puis ça peut être gros mes seins aime les fille qui on gros sein neechan

moi je regarde ma grande soeur en robe rouge décolté rouge

ma grande soeur a moi me tyran

moi signe de oui curieuse j'examine près du sein de ma grande soeur c'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie ma soeur sorti ces sein me fais le toucher

ma soeur fais sortir mes seins en masse: neechan tu crois que je suis aussi bonne que okassa et toi pour être maman

ma soeur: je suis sur que oui

moi je: neechan tu veut vérifier si tu plait

ma soeur me regarde comme ci-dessus elle joue de mon sein puis suce: tu es très délicieuse pour être maman tu dois utiliser attendre plus develloper avoir spécial gout to goout les mien

moi j'ai hésité je suis signe je oui à négliger il passe son temps à boire après le travaille il s'occupe pas de moi moi une fois j'ai été malade à l'école sur l'appelé école alors ma sensei soupçonner des truc j'ai compris ce qu'elle est venue voir à la maison otossa comme d'habitude fièvre ma sensée est réussie avec nous après j'ai été à l'hôpital et c'est après nousorphelinat puis on a séparer il y a longtemps moi la famille d'accueil de ma famille puis d'un jour de sortie de l'école 'as vu neechan est mon tuteur sur ce que nous avons déjà changé avec moi je suis otossa va venir nous venons de chercher bref ma première foisis is in a piece is it is it so so love adore it and it is a fan is a my life is a my time is a my way is is a view of my love triste elle est venue me voir avec son ami coller avec elle comme un petit chien qui suit son maître neechan qu'elle a vu triste ma petite amie et elle est ouverte ma chemise d'uniforme kawaii si tu mét met plus de soutien tu sera jolie elle était son petit ma soeur besoin de formation de maman je dois lui apprendre à la place de okassa tu veut m'aider la formeraider la formeraider la formeraider la formeraider la former

le petit ami de ma soeur nous regarde avec joue rouge puis m'approcher Commencez moi caresse lires sein j ai été surpris quil a sucé un téton jai failli crier mais nechan ma fais taire elle a été à lorille tu dois t 'habituer allaiter laisse le faire il est pour l'ancien deven maman. plus tard après l'école je suis arrêté avec combini pour acheter des truc en voyant le lait j'ai envie de boire pour devenir jolie j'ai croiser le petit ami de ma soeur qui rentrai avec mes amis il m'a décidé de me raccompagner arrivé au coin il a tiré ma chemise il a ouvert

. c'est la vacance scolaire que je suis au-dessus de ce que je suis parti du travail que je suis endormi devant la télé un jour de pluie mais qui est reveillé par un jour voisin des pervers il entrein de me tété le sein j'ai réalisé il y à une autre bouche dans mon vagin c'est son petitfils qui m'a suce le vagin je me suis pas mal défendu moi je me rendais j'aime être léché et allaite j'aime moins la navigation plus tard à la plage 2 homme adulte un coin venu me caresser j'ai compris il veut j'ai proposé de me faire sucer les sein contre e de l'argent il a accepté j'ai dit de ne pas me pénétrer j'ai eu du mal mais il a accepté mes condition j '

Moi j'ai accepté de m'exercer contre mon cœur j'ai pas confiance en sa bande mais j'ai vraiment détesté la pénétration ça me rappelle trop mon tuteur est méchant avec moi et me fait peur même si depuis j'ai subi pervers with old man with voor man it it Viole j'ai bien vu l'enfant de la peur de lui tout-à-fait de moi de faire ce qu'il a fait ma sœur et son fiancé neechan le soupçon de quelques choses ce vieux pervers

Je suis tout simplement ce que je suis actuellement sur la table de travail ou un médecin légiste va découvrir la vérité pourquoi j'ai eu un grave accident de voiture avec neechanun mercredi soir vie possible elle ne survit pas au chauffeur avec chance être ivre c'est lui qui nous est éjecté de la route alors qu'il est plié à être autorisé à être prudent il était prudent à chauffer à la route mon histoire moi aiko 13 ans et un jour d'automne sur le coup de voiture est entré dans mon côté neechanse pas sa vie est surtendu alors que vous lisez cette histoire beaucoup de souffrance depuis ma naissance à la policeespère que tossa viens me voir enfin il est touchante toucher mes cheveux il me dit pourquoi fallue ma fille qui à même cheveux que sa mère s meure si jeune le pardonne aiko pardonne perdre ma fille pour toujour .ce mots dits alors les larme coulent de ces yeux il m'embrasser le front dit pardon pour tout le mal que je t'es fait ton tossa t'aime fort tu me manques

Moi aussi tossa tu m'a manqué j'aimerais rester avec toi c'est malheureux pour nous mais c'est impossible une dernière chose mes organe avait donné à des personnes de mon groupe sanguin bl'un des receveur est un enfant qui vit aussi la même histoire que moi alors lié à lui je suis donc restée à veiller sur lui je veut sauver ce petit enfant qui est en dangereux vie est abus des maltraitance et des violence de tout genre alors je vais faire son ami imaginaire faire en sorte son entourage voir la vérité


End file.
